In various applications, it is important to sense or measure any of various types of radiation to which a device or product has been exposed. This may be the case in electronic, medical, food safety, and space applications, for example. One application may be for assurance that medical devices or foods have received the correct dose of radiation to ensure that the medical device has been fully sterilized or that all pathogens leading to further degradation have been exterminated from the food. In addition, the ability to accomplish this function with a simple circuit and without the need for a power supply during the time of irradiation minimizes the expense associated with accomplishing this task.